Heart Attack
by amerta rosella
Summary: Ini semua gara-gara kejadian hari sabtu siang kemarin. Kehidupanku masih normal-normal saja sampai kemudian cowok bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengacaukannya dengan datang menghampiriku di ruang klub renang untuk menciumku. [sasuke/sakura]


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

note: hmm bahasanya campur. tp selamat membaca:)

.

.

Aku menatap papan tulis yang berada di depanku dengan gusar, dan tidak benar-benar bisa memperhatikan apa yang sedang Kurenai-sensei terangkan di sana. Padahal, pelajaran biologi termasuk salah satu pelajaran kesukaanku. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa murid yang duduk di belakangku sedang berbisik-bisik dan tatapannya tertuju padaku, tentu saja hal itu membuatku terusik. Sebab aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan di belakang punggungku.

Ini semua gara-gara kejadian hari sabtu siang kemarin. Kehidupanku yang sebelumnya normal-normal saja, sampai kemudian cowok bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengacaukannya dengan datang menghampiriku di ruang klub renang.

Saat itu aku sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam, beristirahat seusai latihan polo air bersama timku, dan tiba-tiba saja dengan lancangnya dia mencium bibirku di depan umum. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan mengenai ciumannya dengan detail. Astaga, aku reflek memberinya tamparan yang cukup keras, yang membuatku terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan sampai memilih berlari menuju ruang ganti perempuan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah cowok itu.

Karena merasa terlalu malu dan _shock_ untuk menghadapi teman-teman dan guruku, aku mengganti baju renangku dan langsung pulang.

Dari sekian banyak hal, dicium murid populer seperti Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Tidak, aku tidak suka dicium seperti itu, apa lagi oleh cowok yang bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Tapi seperti dugaanku, apa yang cowok itu lakukan padaku tempo hari langsung menjadi topik hangat di sekolahku.

Aku menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya keras-keras seperti baru saja mendadak terkena serangan asma. Aku melirik Ino yang duduk di sampingku, dia hanya memberiku senyuman jahil yang menyebalkan. Temanku itu sama sekali tidak membantu, dia malah menggodaku dengan mengatakan, _"Jadi bagaimana rasanya dicium idola sekolah? Uh, Saki, pikirkanlah betapa beruntungnya dirimu."_

Aku mau menghilang saja rasanya.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Aku menolak ajakan Ino untuk pergi ke kantin. Di sana pasti beritanya bakal jadi lebih ramai lagi, terlebih kalau Sasuke Uchiha dan teman-temannya juga ada di sana. Aku menolak menjadi badut sirkus, sebab para _fans_ Sasuke tidak mungkin menganggap ciuman itu sebagai kesalahan Sasuke, mereka pasti akan memojokanku dan membuat pembenaran konyol tentang hal itu.

Cowok itu berhutang penjelasan padaku atas kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Dari sekian banyak cewek yang bisa diciumnya, kenapa harus aku? Ino berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku, tapi aku malah merasa sebaliknya. Sasuke memang tidak seburuk itu, namun aku hanya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku menghela napas lega begitu membuka pintu ruang klub renang, merasa bersyukur karena sekarang ruang renang itu sepi. Aku benar-benar butuh tempat yang tenang untuk menghindar sampai berita itu tenggelam dengan sendirinya. Cepat-cepat aku menanggalkan seragam sekolahku dan menggantinya dengan baju renang.

Selain menjadi hobi, berenang merupakan pelarianku saat pikiranku kacau, itulah sebabnya aku memilih bergabung dengan tim polo air putri sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Tanpa pemanasan aku menceburkan diri ke dalam air, membiarkan hanya kepalaku yang ada di permukaan.

Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan kejadian itu dan mulai berenang. Aku hanya terus berenang dengan gerakan yang terkontrol, sebab ayahku mengajariku renang untuk mengontrol emosiku. Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak tahun pertamaku di SMU, aku memang selalu menghindar dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Semua itu bukan tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya jauh sebelum masuk SMU, aku sudah mengenal Sasuke karena kami pernah satu sekolah waktu SD, malah dia sempat menghancurkan hatiku. Pokonya saat tahu dia berada satu sekolah denganku, meski mungkin saja dia bukan lagi seperti Sasuke yang dulu mematahkan hatiku, tapi aku tetap mati-matian menghindarinya. Aku benci cowok sok ganteng itu, pokonya semua hal tentang dia mengusik hatiku.

Aku mengernyit menyadari sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku. Sial! Kakiku keram. Aku berusaha menggerakan tanganku agar mendekat ke pinggiran kolam, berusaha tidak panik karena biasanya keram kakiku hanya berlangsung beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian aku tergelincir, tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku berusaha keras membuat kepalaku tetap berada di permukaan. Tapi gagal, aku mulai tenggelam, air kolam mendesak masuk ke mulut dan hidungku membuatku tersedak dan batuk dalam air.

Dalam usahaku menyelamatkan diri, aku merasa seseorang menceburkan dirinya ke kolam. Dia berenang ke arahku dan membawa tubuhku naik. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dia sebab aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena terlalu banyak menelan air, sampai kemudian kurasakan orang itu menekan dadaku.

Aku perlahan sadar, terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha memuntahkan air kolam yang kutelan. Aku lantas langsung melihat siapa yang menolongku tadi, dan menyadari Sasuke Uchiha duduk di atas pahaku dengan tangannya yang masih menyentuh dadaku membuatku semakin batuk, ekspresi khawatirnya entah kenapa membuatku kesal. Aku berusaha mendorongnya dari atas tubuhku dan mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

Mataku tidak berani menatapnya, bahkan aku tidak sanggup mengatakan terima kasih atas pertolongannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sampai ingin bunuh diri-" dia bergumam, meski sangat pelan tapi terdengar jelas di telingaku. Ya ampun! Aku tidak segila itu sampai-sampai memilih mati sebagai pelarian hanya karena dicium cowok macem kamu!

"Dengar-" aku berusaha mengontrol napasku yang megap-megap, memberanikan diri melihat cowok itu yang seragam sekolahnya basah kuyup, bukan cuma seragamnya, tapi semuanya basah kuyup, "-aku tidak setolol itu. Aku hanya berenang, lalu tiba-tiba kakiku keram!"

Aku berdiri, rasanya tidak keruan melihat cowok yang membuatku sial kini malah menolong nyawaku, dan kenapa juga harus Sasuke yang menolongku, kenapa tidak orang lain. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku langsung memungut seragamku dan meninggalkan ruang klub renang, tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih ada di sana, tidak juga mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa aku berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan baju renang sebelum sampai ke toilet perempuan dan menggantinya. Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain kabur darinya!

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah insiden kakiku keram. Benar seperti dugaanku, berita tentangku itu perlahan-lahan lenyap dengan sendirinya, apa lagi tidak ada yang tahu perihal pertolongan Sasuke padaku waktu itu, jadi aku sudah mulai bisa bernapas lega. Aku sudah berani duduk di kantin bareng Ino, juga bersama dengan Sai yang merupakan satu-satunya teman cowok yang aku punya. Ino sesekali masih menggodaku karena memang begitu lah sifatnya, dan Sai juga berusaha menghiburku dengan senyum palsunya yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku menggigit roti melonku dengan gigitan besar, aku kesiangan dan tidak sempat sarapan jadi sekarang rasanya aku lapar sekali. Kantin terlalu ramai dan aku tidak bisa menunggu giliran pesananku jadi aku hanya membeli roti melon dan jus kotak. Sambil mengunyah rotiku aku mendengarkan Ino yang bercerita soal kepulangan sepupunya, betapa dia sangat tidak suka dengan sepupu laki-lakinya yang suka mengusik hidupnya itu.

Di antara kami bertiga Sai adalah yang paling pendiam dan tenang. Jangan tanya bagaimana berisiknya Ino, dia itu tahu segalanya, aku bahkan kadang takjub tentang hal itu. Lalu aku? Memangnya aku bagaimana? Tidak ada yang menarik tentangku selain fakta bahwa aku suka berenang.

Kami sedang membicarakan rencana liburan akhir pekan saat tiba-tiba Ino mengganti topik pembicaraan, matanya melirik ke suatu tempat lalu menatapku jahil.

"Aku yang salah lihat atau kupikir Sasuke itu menatap padamu?" Ino berkata pelan, menyikut tulang rusukku dan membuatku memutar bola mataku sebal. Aku berusaha tidak peduli mau Sasuke menatap siapa, karena itu bukan urusanku, "Jidat, kau dengar aku nggak sih?"

"Ywha akhu dhengar-"

"Telan dulu rotimu dong."

Aku sengaja menjejalkan roti melonku, berharap Sasuke merasa ilfildengan apa yang kulakukan jika memang ucapan Ino benar bahwa dia sedang menatap ke arahku. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengusikku, dan kenapa di tahun akhir SMU-ku ini Sasuke malah sepertinya ingin menunjukan dirinya di depanku? Ada apa gerangan dengan otak si Uchiha itu.

Aku melirik ke arah yang ditunjukan Ino dengan hati-hati, berusaha memastikan ucapan Ino benar atau tidak, sebab bisa saja dia hanya iseng menggodaku. Dan ternyata Ino benar, mata kami sempat bertemu sampai aku menolak menatap Sasuke lebih dari satu detik. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan berpikir. Sebenarnya apa sih maunya? Setelah menciumku, lalu menjadi dewa penyelamatku, kini dia diam-diam menjadi pengagum rahasiaku begitu?

Aku merasa perutku mual menyadari pikiran konyolku itu.

"Kurasa gosip itu benar," Ino mulai berkata lagi. Ucapannya kini mendapat perhatianku seratus persen, sedangkan Sai memilih sibuk memainkan _game_ di ponselnya, tidak tertarik untuk bergabung.

"Gosip apa?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Sasuke itu menyukaimu."

Aku tersenyum masam, menahan agar tanganku tidak sampai menarik kuncir kuda Ino.

"Yang benar saja ..." kataku sambil mendengus.

"Tidak tahu juga sih, tapi meski populer bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun? Apa kau pernah dengar dia mendekati cewek lain Sai?"

"Tidak pernah-" Sai mengerutkan alisnya, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, tapi matanya tetap tidak beralih dari ponselnya, "-sebenarnya dia satu klub basket denganku, dan sepertinya aku juga pernah dengar Naruto menyebut-nyebut namamu saat mengobrol dengan Sasuke."

Ino semakin antusias membuat analisa, lalu menarik kesimpulan sesukanya, dan aku sungguh muak mendengarnya.

.

.

Biar kuceritakan kenapa aku benci cowok itu meski sebenarnya aku sangat malu kalau mengingat kejadiannya. Jadi saat itu aku kelas enam sekolah dasar. Badanku tidak selangsing sekarang, dulu aku adalah anak kecil bertumbuh tambun yang kata ibuku menggemaskan padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Saat mendengar dari wali kelas kalau teman sekelasku Sasuke Uchiha akan pindah ke Sapporo setelah kelulusan, aku berpikir mungkin aku harus menulis surat cinta untuknya.

Aku cuma anak berumur dua belas tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta, meski kami tidak pernah mengobrol di kelas karena Sasuke itu pendiam dan hanya mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, tapi aku sudah menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama, begitu pikirku.

Aku benar-benar menulis surat cintaku dengan tulisan tangan yang kubuat sebagus mungkin, meski ibu bilang bahwa cinta pertama biasanya tidak berhasil. Isi suratnya seperti ini: _Hallo Sasuke-kun. Aku Sakura Haruno dan rasanya aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku benar-benar suka padamu sampai rasanya hatiku jadi lebih besar dari tubuhku._

Aku cuma cewek polos dan dengan keberanian yang susah payah kukumpulkan aku berusaha menyerahkan surat itu langsung pada Sasuke sepulang sekolah. Hatiku berdebar-debar saat dia menerima suratku, sambil berharap-harap cemas menanti reaksinya.

Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, lalu berkata, "Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu-" dia terdiam sejenak, matanya menatapku tidak suka dan aku tidak melakukan apa pun selain menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya meski aku benar-benar cemas, "-kubuang sampah, dan itu adalah suratmu. Lagi pula aku tidak suka cewek gendut."

Aku ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia mengatakannya seakan hal itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apa itu patah hati tapi dadaku sesak.

Surat yang susah payah kutulis itu berakhir menyedihkan di dekat kakiku, bentuknya juga sudah tidak karuan karena diremas Sasuke. Aku menangis di situ, menatap dengan sebal punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh. Sejak saat itu, diumurku yang masih terlalu belia aku sudah terobsesi menurunkan berat badanku dan tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi pada siapa pun.

.

.

Belakangan ini aku sibuk latihan dengan tim polo airku. Hatake-sensei mengadakan latihan sepulang sekolah karena kami akan menghadapi turnamen akhir bulan nanti. Tim kami harus bekerja keras jika ingin menang lagi seperti tahun lalu. Aku selalu menganggap olah raga polo air sebagai bagian diriku yang tidak terpisahkan.

Aku sedang berjalan pulang seusai melambai pada teman-teman satu timku dan meminta maaf tidak bisa ikut bergabung dengan acara makan-makan traktiran Hatake-sensei sebagai hadiah karena sudah berlatih dengan keras. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana, menyenderkan setengah bobot tubuhnya pada jembatan penyebrangan sambil memasukan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti.

Aku berusaha tenang, mengabaikan detak jantungku yang tidak normal dan berpikir mungkin Sasuke berdiri di sana bukan untuk menungguku. Bisa saja dia sedang janjian dengan salah satu temannya, dan tentu saja aku bukan temannya. Aku menyeret kakiku melewati cowok itu tanpa berusaha membalas tatapannya dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu salah."

Aku mendengar suaranya yang pelan dan membuat langkahku otomatis terhenti. Tidak, aku harusnya tidak peduli dan terus berjalan saja, tapi tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkan pikiranku.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku telah menyakitimu di masa lalu."

Dia berkata lagi, nadanya terdengar menyesal.

Aku tidak berbalik untuk melihat sosoknya. Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk meresponnya, jadi aku memilih diam. Kalau tidak salah dengar tadi Sasuke menyinggung soal kesalahannya di masa lalu. Oh bagus, jadi ternyata selama ini dia menyadari kesalahan itu, dan sebenarnya mau cowok itu menyesal atau tidak itu sudah tidak penting buatku, sebab itu sudah berlalu.

Aku kadang tidak habis pikir bahwa cowok yang sekarang sedang berbicara padaku mengatakan kalau dia menyesal ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke yang populer ... Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengusik hidupku yang tenang dengan sebuah ciuman sebagai awalnya.

Kuakui aku tidak suka dia, sebab melihatnya saja membuatku teringat masa-masa sulitku mengubah diriku agar pantas dicintai. Dia adalah orang yang membuatku berlari sepanjang sore untuk membakar kalori, membuatku tidak lagi dapat makan-makanan enak kesukaanku, membuatku takut gamuk dan latihan berenang lebih giat dari sebelumnya. Penolakan Sasuke berdampak banyak pada hidupku.

Cowok itu sudah menyakitiku lebih dalam dari yang bisa dia pikirkan meski cintaku padanya mungkin hanya terlihat seperti keluguan anak kecil.

"Aku juga tahu kau tidak menyukaiku," dia berkata dan terdiam cukup lama setelahnya sampai aku berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke sudah selesai dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku. Bodohnya, aku sama sekali tidak melangkah pergi dari situ dan malah menunggunya menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dia mulai.

Angin sore musim semi menerbangkan rambutku, membuatku merogoh tas selempangku mencari ikat rambut dan mengikat rambut panjangku asal. Aku tidak tahu apa nyambungnya, tapi rambutku yang berkibar sepertinya cocok melengkapi suasana antara aku dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku hanya-" dia kembali mengambil jeda, tapi buru-buru melanjutkan, "-berpikir mungkin jika bukan sekarang maka aku tidak akan punya waktu lagi untuk bisa dekat denganmu, atau mencari perhatianmu. Jadi aku mulai memikirkan saran temanku untuk menciummu, dan merasa bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh."

Aku terpana mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa kejadian saat aku tenggelam adalah upaya bunuh diri hanya karena dicium olehnya? Konyol sekali. Dan seingatku ini adalah obrolan terpanjang yang pernah terjadi di antara kami (duh, memangnya kami pernah ngobrol?) saran temannya mungkin bodoh, tidak, mencium gadis yang bukan pacarmu itu sangat tolol, tapi juga ada benarnya karena ciuman itu membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, perlu banyak keberanian untuk membalik tubuhku agar bisa menatap ke arahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa, sebab aku selalu ragu-ragu dalam banyak hal. Tapi lalu aku bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam matanya, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hal itu membuatku luluh juga pada akhirnya.

Aku meremas jemariku yang terasa dingin, rasanya gugup. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya dengan jelas dan berhenti menghindar. Oh men, dia sudah setulus ini dan aku masih sekeras batu? Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?

"Aku sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu di masa lalu-" suaraku bergetar, sial. Aku butuh injeksi kepercayaan diri agar tidak terlihat bodoh, "-aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin dekat denganku, dan aku juga tidak menyesal karena sudah menggamparmu (bagaimana pun kau berhak mendapatkannya!) dan ... aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah menolongku," aku menggigit bibirku, hatiku selalu tidak keruan saat berhadapan dengannya.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku lagi saat melihatnya tersenyum tipis, tapi tulus, karena tipe sok _cool_ sepertinya tidak mungkin tersenyum lebar. Aku mengedipkan mataku, baru saja akan membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat cowok itu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirku (lagi), dan hanya menempelkannya seperti waktu itu tapi seakan perasaannya mengalir padaku.

Aku kaget, tentu saja. Namun kali ini tanganku tidak bergerak untuk menamparnya seperti di kolam renang waktu itu (karena ini momennya bagus, coba kalau suasananya tidak begini aku pasti akan menamparnya lagi, sungguh). Mungkin sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatiku aku tidak benar-benar membenci Sasuke Uchiha.

Mungkin.

fin.

note: saya tau ini gajelas bgt, harusnya konfliknya bisa lebih lebar dr ini kalau aja saya bisa menulisnya lbh serius kaya yg ada dlm pikiran sya tp beneran saya msh webe dan berasa ga pede saat nulisnya jg jd ya beginilah jdnya :((( kalau berkenan untuk kasih masukan, silakan isi kotak review? thx:)


End file.
